


Arrow to your Heart

by taewluv



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Demigods, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, also happy valentines day :D, aphrodite!beomgyu, apollo!taehyun, based of pjo, basically they're demigods, domestic taegyu brain rot, setting is in camp half blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taewluv/pseuds/taewluv
Summary: “Isn’t that Taehyun’s shirt?”“...Maybe.”orFive times they get caught, and the one time they don’t.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 220





	Arrow to your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> for my moa half bloods i gotchu !!
> 
> even if you haven't read percy jackson, im pretty sure you'll still be able to get what's going on :0 basically they're demigods here and they have powers according to who their godly parent is <33
> 
> hope u enjoy ! :D

I.

The sun isn’t up yet when Beomgyu blinks awake. He knows its probably early morning, and he has to go back to his cabin before his siblings wake up and notice that his bed is empty.

Taehyun’s arm is still slung around his waist and Beomgyu makes an effort to keep quiet as he searches for his shirt somewhere on the floor.

“Leaving already?”, Taehyun whispers, voice heavy with sleep. Beomgyu pinches his cheeks.

“Yeah, you know how it is. Jin hyung is gonna freak out when he sees my bed empty later.”, Beomgyu puts on his shirt and kisses Taehyun’s cheek. “See you later.”

With that final note, Beomgyu quietly sneaks out of the Apollo cabin and heads over to Cabin 10, carefully on the look out for harpies.

The next day, with the sun shining rather brightly, the breakfast hall is filled with campers still in their pjs and bed hair.

Beomgyu stumbles out of the Aphrodite cabin, hand brushing the bangs out of his eyes. He greets a few people on his way to the tables.

“Morning, BG.”, Yeonjun slings an arm around Beomgyu’s shoulders, startling the younger ever so slightly. 

Beomgyu smiles. “Morning, hyung. What’s up?”

Yeonjun looks at him for a bit before laughing. Beomgyu furrows his brows and pouts. “What?”

Yeonjun just shakes his head, breathing out his last giggle. The son of Iris points at Beomgyu’s shirt, rainbow eyes sparkling.

“Isn’t that Taehyun’s shirt?”, Yeonjun bites back his smile.

Beomgyu snaps his gaze at his shirt and flushes. It is indeed Taehyun’s. It couldn’t have been more obvious, with a haiku printed right smack center of the white fabric. It’s an awful haiku, and Beomgyu recognizes the piece of clothing. It’s a shirt that Apollo gifted Taehyun during his 13th birthday. There should be a bow and arrow printed at the back of it as well.

“...Maybe.”, Beomgyu says dumbly. He covers his red face and winces.

Yeonjun laughs harder this time, hands clutching his stomach and the grass around his feet turn more vibrant. He points a weak finger at Beomgyu.

“You’re an idiot.”, the older wheezes. 

Beomgyu whines. “I know, shut up.”

“I always speculated you and Taehyun were dating.”, Yeonjun says after he’s calmed down. 

“Yeah, yeah.”, Beomgyu rolls his eyes. He pushes his hyung away with a huff. “Just don’t tell anyone, okay? Taehyun wants it to be a secret for awhile.”

Yeonjun smiles goofily and does a two-finger salute. Beomgyu takes that as the signal that he can go back and change into his own clothes.

“How long have you been, you know?”, Yeonjun yells once Beomgyu is a few feet away. Beomgyu stutters a bit and nearly trips at the question.

“A few weeks.”, the son of Aphrodite mutters. He looks back and zips his lips before pointing to Yeonjun, telling his hyung to keep his mouth shut.

Yeonjun winks in agreement — which he doesn’t know how to do, Beomgyu learns — and chants a quick spell before walking away.

As Beomgyu walks back to his cabin, the grass under his feet turn a pretty shade of pink.

II.

“You know, I don’t like strawberries that much.”, Beomgyu says, twirling the fruit in his hand.

Taehyun and Beomgyu were next to the strawberry fields. They set up a picnic mat under a tree and called it a date.

Beomgyu offers the strawberry to Taehyun and he accepts it. Taehyun’s cheeks puff out as he takes a bite and Beomgyu kisses them.

“I’ll go get more?”, Beomgyu asks. 

“Don’t go too far. I’ll miss you too much.”, Taehyun pouts. The slivers of sunlight through the leaves make Taehyun’s blonde hair glitter. Beomgyu admittedly stares longer then he would have liked.

Beomgyu nods and picks some nearby strawberries, collecting them in his small palms.

The sight of Beomgyu wandering through the strawberry field makes butterflies erupt in Taehyun’s stomach. Beomgyu looks so soft, so beautiful next to the greenery. He’s glowing and Taehyun feels like he’s falling again.

Beomgyu skips back to the picnic mat with full hands, falling gracefully on Taehyun’s lap. The latter’s hands land on Beomgyu’s hips.

The son of Aphrodite dumps the strawberries in the empty container. The lighting perfectly reflects on his eyes and Taehyun notices the specs of rose gold in them.

“What?”, Beomgyu’s cheeks are pink. Taehyun must have been staring. He kisses Beomgyu’s nose.

“You’re pretty.”

Beomgyu snorts and hits Taehyun’s shoulder lightly. “I know.”

“I’m still gonna keep reminding you.”, Taehyun kisses Beomgyu’s forehead, then his cheeks, then aims for his pretty lips—

_“Can you guys be gay when I’m not here?”_

Both boys jump in surprise, Beomgyu ends up lying on the mat and Taehyun brushes his hair with wide eyes.

“Soobin hyung.”, the son of Apollo squeaks.

Soobin looks more tired than surprised. He has a sunhat on and gardening gloves.

“The one time I tend to the fields is the one time you two...”, Soobin sighs and shakes his head. 

“Sorry, hyung.”, Beomgyu grins with bright red cheeks. “Can you, maybe, not tell anyone?”

The son of Demeter switches his gaze between his two dongsaengs and decides to sit with them. He slips his gloves off. Beomgyu shuffles closer to Taehyun again, the two hold hands.

“I won’t, don’t worry.”, Soobin smiles. He flicks his wrist and a strawberry vine runs next to the mat. He picks one that looks ripe and pops it in his mouth, resting his chin on his other palm.

“I am up for a story time, though.”

III.

Taehyun strums the last chord before slumping against the tree, guitar falling flat on his tummy.

The blonde is seated right by the lake. Most of the campers had training so he figured he’d spend his free time working on his song for Beomgyu.

“Was that for Beomgyu?”

Taehyun closes his eyes and winces. He thought no one would pass by, even hoped no one would notice how the lyrics screamed _I’m in love with Choi Beomgyu!_

He looks up at the figure and his heart drops even more. Jungkook has a knowing look on his face as he smiles down at the younger.

“Hi, hyung.”, Taehyun scratches his head awkwardly. “And, uh, yeah.”

“Is it a courting song? Or are you two already dating?”, Jungkook asks. He’s so genuine about it, too, that Taehyun doesn’t have it in him to lie.

“The latter.”, the son of Apollo admits. His face is probably red. “It’s kind of a secret, though.”

“Ah. I won’t tell anyone, promise.”, Jungkook smiles and makes his way over to the edge of the lake. “Apparently Taehyung dropped his necklace here so he told me to fetch it.”

Taehyun appreciates the topic switch and smiles at his hyung, bright and sunny. Then the older plunges into the water. Taehyun shields his guitar at the splash. 

Beomgyu wouldn’t mind if one more person found out about them, right? Besides, Jungkook is the type to keep his promises.

A few moments later, Jungkook climbs out of the lake. Once his foot steps on dry land, his body dries itself. Taehyun watches in wonder as the son of Poseidon ruffles his hair a bit and suddenly it’s as if he never touched water in the first place.

Jungkook shows off a gold chain to Taehyun as he walks by. “Found it.”

The son of Poseidon waves (get it?) his hand, turning to leave when Taehyun grabs his arm.

“Hyung?”, Taehyun asks awkwardly. He fiddles with the guitar strings. “Is it okay if you listen? To, uh, my song...”

Jungkook is great with music. His voice is amazing, too, so why not?

Jungkook stops mid-step and twirls around to face Taehyun, nose scrunched in excitement.

“I thought you wouldn’t ask.”

IV.

Beomgyu sheathes two daggers on himself, one on a thigh strap and one hidden underneath his shirt on a strap around his waist. One of his siblings pass him a chest-plate but he politely declines.

He’s only part of defense, anyway. The Ares kids probably needed more protection since they were the ones attacking.

Believe it or not, Beomgyu rather enjoys Capture the Flag. He grew up as an athlete and loved team games, you see. He’s also a tiny bit competitive when it comes to these kinds of things.

An Athena kid calls his group over and directs them to where they hid the flag, reminding them of their positions too. (They’d already huddled up earlier, but better safe than sorry.)

Beomgyu smiles as he hides by the bushes. Apollo and Aphrodite are on opposing teams this time, which means that he’s competing against Taehyun. And, gods, he wants to win so _bad._

The game starts a few moments later, and Beomgyu watches as imperial gold armor clashes with multiple swords and projectiles. He sees as a kid collapses when an arrow hits his shin, snoring as soon as he hits the ground. Beomgyu shakes his head. Clearly the Apollo kids had way too much fun conspiring with the Hypnos kids.

In no time Beomgyu sees how their team is currently losing. Curse those archers and their range advantage. Beomgyu knows it isn’t long before they try stealing their flag.

A daughter of Hermes runs up to them panting, pointing at the opponent’s side.

“We can’t get to their flag. Taehyun is sniping everyone before they even get close!”, she rubs her dirt filled face with a groan. “Namjoon hyung is trying to come up with a back-up plan, but the best option right now is a distrac—“

“I can distract him.”, Beomgyu says almost immediately upon hearing his boyfriend’s name. He feels his fingers tingling in excitement. “Trust me.”

When Beomgyu is a few feet away from the blonde archer, he steps on a twig. Taehyun snaps towards his direction, arrow already knocked and ready to fire. He seems to be sniping from behind a rock.

“I swear, Tyun, if you shoot me you’ll be sleeping alone tonight.”, Beomgyu half threatens, his hands are raised in surrender. He notices how Taehyun’s shoulders relax a bit once he recognizes the son of Aphrodite. His grip on his bow loosens for a split second before he turns back to the battle field.

“Yah! That’s it?”, Beomgyu whines rather genuinely. “You aren’t even gonna say hi? Or ask why I’m here?”

“Why are you here?”, Taehyun asks. His eyes are still trained on the battle. He shoots an arrow with piercing eyes, and Beomgyu’s sure he’s hit someone.

“Turns out it’s really boring doing this if we aren’t on the same team.”, Beomgyu sits between his boyfriend and a box of arrows, leaning against the rock. Taehyun turns to Beomgyu as he reloads his bow. 

“Really? I thought you loved competition.”

Beomgyu rolls his eyes a bit, silently cursing at how well Taehyun knew him. He tugs on the archer’s shirt. “I missed you. Is that so bad?”

“Of course it isn’t.”, Taehyun shoots another arrow. “I missed you, too.”

Taehyun reaches for another arrow when Beomgyu pushes the box away. He leans his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“You’re a really good archer. Have I ever told you that?”, Beomgyu mutters. He grabs one of Taehyun’s arms and snuggles further. “Looked really hot, too.”

Taehyun rolls his eyes and pokes Beomgyu’s head. “I’m not dumb, you know.” 

Beomgyu pulls his head away to look at Taehyun innocently. He pouts for an extra effect.

“I can see the dagger on your thigh.”, Taehyun points out, squeezing Beomgyu’s thigh as he does so. The son of Aphrodite blushes. 

“You either came here because you tapped out and just wanted to see me — which obviously isn’t it because your weapons are still with you — or they sent you here to distract me, didn’t they?”

Beomgyu looks at Taehyun for a bit, weighing his options. He thinks about using his charmspeak to make Taehyun shut up about it, but decides not to. He instead leans his head on Taehyun’s shoulder again. 

“More like I volunteered.”, Beomgyu says after awhile. He sees how Taehyun has discarded his bow, one hand still on Beomgyu’s thigh and the other carding through his own blonde hair.

“How romantic.”, Taehyun laughs a bit. He shakes his head before turning to Beomgyu and kissing the mop of black hair.

“It’s working, though.”, Beomgyu giggles. Taehyun looks too dazed to care or comprehend as he shamelessly inhales the scent from Beomgyu’s hair. 

He tilts his head to look at Taehyun in the eyes and leans in for a kiss when a person runs out of one of the bushes. 

“Yah Kang Taehyun what have you been doi—!“, the son of Hypnos pauses. He looks at the two before scrunching his nose.

“I get that you guys like each other but we’re losing, Taehyun.”, Yoongi huffs, arms crossed. “We thought you ran out of arrows so they sent me here. Turns out you’re just getting mushy with Beomgyu.”

“Hi hyung.”, Beomgyu says cheerfully, glad to know that his team is winning now. Yoongi rolls his eyes but Beomgyu can see the fondness in them as he waves back lazily.

“Sorry, hyung, I’ll get back n—“

_“WE WON! WE GOT THE FLAG!”_

The three snap their heads towards the screaming. Beomgyu sees how Namjoon is raising their opponent’s flag up in the air, swinging it around while whooping.

“GREAT JOB, BEOMGYU!”, the said man hears someone yell. His team mates start running towards him and he gets whisked away. (Not before kissing Taehyun’s cheeks in apology, though.)

“One day, I’m gonna teach you how to not be a simp.”, Yoongi says once Taehyun and he are alone.

Taehyun’s cheeks are still red from the kisses, eyes in the shape of love hearts as he watches Beomgyu being congratulated. He shrugs. “I’m not always a simp. Just sometimes.”

“Sure.”, Yoongi slings an arm around Taehyun’s shoulders once the younger gets on his feet. “And don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone about you two.”

Taehyun tears his eyes away to look at his hyung, smiling a bit more when he realizes he’s slightly taller. “Thanks, hyung.”

Taehyun may have allowed Beomgyu to win — Beomgyu’s victory face is a free serotonin boost, okay? — but that doesn’t mean he’ll let his boyfriend win all the time. He still has mounts of pride left in him. Taehyun and Yoongi share a look together, nodding in silently agreement. 

They were _so_ gonna beat them next time. 

V.

Taehyun sprints all the way to the infirmary, mumbling ‘excuse me’s and ‘sorry’s when he accidentally bumps into someone.

He barges through the doors of the infirmary, eyes darting from bed to bed as his heart beats rapidly in worry.

Taehyun finds who he’s looking for sitting on a bed near the back and quietly rushes towards him.

“Babe!”, Taehyun’s nearly places his hands on Beomgyu’s cheeks when he stops himself, hands falling on Beomgyu’s thighs instead. “You scared me! I came here as fast as I could when I heard the news. I told you to be careful—“

His gentle scolding dies in his throat when he sees Beomgyu’s right arm all bandaged up. He wants to hold it, caress it with his semi-healing fingers, but decides not to, arms falling short. Healing isn’t his strong suit, and it appears to be already treated anyway.

Taehyun carefully wraps his arms around Beomgyu’s torso instead, and pulls him for a hug.

“Wait, Taehyun-ah.”, Taehyun hears Beomgyu say, voice slightly muffled with his face pressed against Taehyun’s shoulder. 

“I was really worried when I heard that you fell from the lava wall— Hyuka!”, Taehyun pries himself off his boyfriend with wide eyes. Kai is standing there, looking at them as a smile forms on his lips.

Taehyun clears his throat and brushes his hair. “When did- when did you get here?”, he asks lamely, struggling to fight back the red on his cheeks.

He sees how Beomgyu is covering his face. (In embarrassment? Or to hide his laughter? Taehyun doesn’t know which is worse.)

“I’m on duty today, hyung.”, Kai says. The younger son of Apollo’s eyes are sparkling in excitement. “I didn’t mean to intrude, though. Please do continue hugging your _babe.”_

“I-I call everyone babe!”, Taehyun tries. “It’s a new thing, kinda.”

Kai raises his eyebrows, face practically glowing from how bright he’s smiling.

“Really! Hi Hyuka, babe.”, Taehyun cringes at himself. Kai finally cracks and starts laughing wildly.

“Babe.”, Beomgyu puts a hand on Taehyun’s shoulder and bites his lip to stop giggles from escaping. “Please stop embarrassing yourself.”

“Noted.”, Taehyun nods in defeat. He hides his face on Beomgyu’s shoulder.

Kai’s laughter eventually dies down. He waves in apology towards the other patients before looking back at the couple.

“Sorry, that was just really dumb and funny.”, Kai smiles. Beomgyu hums in agreement, finally letting out the cutest giggles.

“I guess you know, now.”, Beomgyu breathes out. He pats Taehyun’s head. “He’s dumb sometimes, but he’s my dummy so it’s okay.”

Taehyun lifts his head up to frown. “You walked out in the open wearing my shirt. I think we’re even now.”

Beomgyu rolls his eyes, but the effect is cancelled out when he smiles widely. “We’re each other’s dummies, then.”

“You guys are so gross that it’s cute!”, Kai squeals. He claps his hands excitingly. “I always knew someone kept sneaking out of our cabin in the middle of the night.”

“Was it that obvious?”

“Yup.”, Kai nods. “Taehyun also keeps looking at you during breakfast. And lunch. And dinner. Oh! And during campfires—“

“We get it.”, Taehyun mutters. Beomgyu giggles more.

“You stare at me? Am I really that pretty?”, Beomgyu teases, playing with Taehyun’s hair.

“Yeah.”, Taehyun answers immediately. Beomgyu blushes at the honesty.

“Okay but for real, you guys need to leave now.”, Kai says. “Beomgyu hyung’s wound isn’t that bad, you can probably remove the bandages tomorrow at best.”

Taehyun hums and lifts Beomgyu’s arm to kiss it gently.

“Thanks, Hyuka.”, Beomgyu smiles. Taehyun thanks his step sibling as well. Both boys leave the infirmary with pink cheeks.

“Taehyunie hyung!”, Kai calls out when they’re a few steps outside. They look back to see Kai zip his mouth and lock it with an invisible key before throwing the key away.

Beomgyu shakes his head with a fond smile. “How long do you think he’ll last without telling anyone?”

The wind lifts up strands of Beomgyu’s fluffy hair. He looks pretty, Taehyun thinks. He grabs Beomgyu’s hand and swings it around.

The thought of Kai screaming to Yeonjun and Soobin about what had happened after his shift clouds Taehyun’s mind. He laughs.

“24 hours, at best.”

\+ I.

Beomgyu finishes his lunch earlier than everyone else, excusing himself before skipping over to the archery range.

His heart flutters when he sees his boyfriend already there. Taehyun is sitting cross-legged on the ground as he plays around with a bow string.

Taehyun looks so focused, tongue sticking out of his mouth ever so slightly. He’s in his own world, and Beomgyu can tell how much Taehyun loves archery. His chest swells.

Taehyun looks up and his eyes sparkle once he sees Beomgyu. “Hey.”

The son of Apollo quickly jumps to his feet to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek. Beomgyu blushes at the contact (he blushes way too often) and doesn’t immediately notice the bow Taehyun was handing over to him.

“Hi.”, Beomgyu says, slightly dazed. He takes the bow in his hands. Upon closer inspection, it’s the bow that Taehyun was fiddling around with when Beomgyu saw him on the floor. “What’s this for?”

“Archery, duh.”, Taehyun says. “I adjusted the string a bit so it wouldn’t be too tough to pull back.” 

Beomgyu clutches the bow tighter and brings it closer to his chest. The fact that Taehyun spent his time fixing it for him makes Beomgyu’s insides tumble.

“When you told me you wanted to meet up at the archery range,”, Beomgyu starts. He watches Taehyun grab his own bow, the initials KTH engraved on it’s arc. “I thought it was gonna be more of a _you do that while I watch you_ kinda thing.”

Taehyun laughs and bumps Beomgyu’s shoulder. “Where’s the fun in that? Come on, I’ll teach you.”

Taehyun knocks an arrow and pulls it back. He slowly shows Beomgyu the correct way to pull the string to make sure the arrow won’t fall off. He also demonstrates the proper grip.

Beomgyu tries it, fumbling a bit. He eventually does knock an arrow successfully.

“Wait.”, Taehyun says. He sets his bow on the floor and stands behind Beomgyu, the latter’s back pressed against Taehyun’s chest. “Let me adjust your grip.”

The son of Apollo wraps his hand around Beomgyu’s own, twisting his wrist and fiddling with his fingers to get it right. Taehyun’s other hand rests on Beomgyu’s waist on instinct. 

Taehyun’s hand then stops. He lets it rest on top of Beomgyu’s. “Okay, you’re good.” 

“You can let go, now.”, Beomgyu points out. Though his body gestures say otherwise, if the way his body is leaning ever so slightly closer to Taehyun is anything to go by. Taehyun kisses his cheek.

“Okay, fine.”, he squeezes Beomgyu’s hand and waist one more time before stepping away. “Time for the shooting part.”

Things go smoothly from there. Well, as smooth as these things can get. After a few tries, Beomgyu manages to consistently shoot the arrow actually _in_ the target. He has yet to shoot a bullseye, though.

Beomgyu surprisingly gets very much into it. He wants to get a bullseye. He knows how much Taehyun adores archery, so he wants to show Taehyun that he can do this. He wants Taehyun to know that he cares about the things he likes, that he’s willing to do things for Taehyun because he’s head over heels for him. It’s hard to explain, but Beomgyu is determined.

Beomgyu shoots another arrow and it lands a few inches off. It’s still closer than his previous shot and he makes a sound of excitement. He points to the target and looks at Taehyun, heels bouncing in giddiness.

“I nearly made it!”

Taehyun drops his bow and looks at his boyfriend. His curiosity turns into pleasant surprise when he sees how genuinely happy Beomgyu is.

“Good job, babe.”, Taehyun says a bit breathless. “I didn’t think you’d be that into this.”

Beomgyu smiles and shrugs before knocking in another arrow.

Taehyun doesn’t bother to continue his practice. Instead, he sits on the grass and places his bow next to him. He brushes his bangs out of his eyes to get a clear view of Beomgyu.

The son of Aphrodite’s eyes are narrowed, piercing even. Taehyun can see Beomgyu’s pout as he concentrates. The sunlight hits Beomgyu’s frame perfectly, and with the addition of the archery equipment, Taehyun feels like he’s on cloud nine. 

_His two favorites._

Beomgyu shoots another arrow and it hits the outline of the bullseye. There’s a gasp, and then Taehyun’s lovestruck gaze is met with a bright one. Beomgyu’s cheeks flourish with a deep red when he realizes Taehyun has been watching the whole time.

The sight makes Taehyun’s mind muddle up in thoughts of _Beomgyu, Beomgyu, Beomgyu._ His mouth speaks faster than he can process.

“I think I’m ready.”

Beomgyu’s face morphs into confusion. “Ready for what?”

Taehyun blinks. He composes his thoughts, figuring out what he wants to say. He gets on his feet and stops in front of Beomgyu. The latter looks even more confused.

“I...”, Taehyun starts. He locks eyes with his boyfriend. “I’m ready to tell everyone about us.”

The reaction is instant. Beomgyu’s initial confusion switches to surprise, then a split second later his face blooms with happiness. The son of Aphrodite bursts into giggles and throws himself onto his boyfriend. His arms fly on top of Taehyun’s shoulders, hugging tightly.

“Really?”, Beomgyu squeals. He feels Taehyun hug his middle, mumbling a cute _yeah_ , and Beomgyu’s heart soars.

He hides his face in Taehyun’s shoudler before screaming. Taehyun breaks into giggles at how happy his boyfriend is. 

If other campers saw them, they probably look dumb — two idiots hugging and laughing at each other. Neither of the two mind, though. They’re in their own little world.

Beomgyu lifts his face to look at Taehyun. He smiles brightly, face glowing and eyes shaped like crescents. Taehyun thinks Beomgyu’s smile could replace the sun.

“People are gonna be so jealous when they find out I’m dating you.”, Beomgyu says.

Taehyun scoffs lightheartedly. He boops his nose with Beomgyu’s and a burst of giggles escape the both of them.

“I beg to differ.”, Taehyun says. “People are gonna be jealous of _me_ because I’m dating _you._ ”

Beomgyu shakes his head, fingers twirling around strands of Taehyun’s hair at the back of his neck. He knocks their foreheads together and they’re eyes lock. 

“They’re gonna be jealous of _us _, because we’re the cutest couple in camp.”, Beomgyu mumbles before pulling Taehyun in for a kiss.__

____

____

It’s a sweet kiss, Beomgyu pours in all his emotions into it. His fingers tangle themselves in Taehyun’s hair, eyes fluttering shut. 

It doesn’t take long before Taehyun kisses back just as eager. His arms snake around Beomgyu’s waist and he tugs his boyfriend closer. Beomgyu has to fight a smile.

Beomgyu pulls away too quickly for Taehyun’s liking, the latter chasing after Beomgyu’s lips in an attempt to connect them again.

“Hey.”, Beomgyu giggles. Taehyun pulls him closer in response. “Did I tell you I really like you?”

Taehyun hums in thought, pretending to think. “I do recall you saying that before.” He pecks Beomgyu’s lips before continuing. “It feels nice hearing it again, though.”

Beomgyu smacks Taehyun’s arm as he laughs. “Anyway, I was thinking maybe we could do the reveal during the campfire. You’ll be leading it, then the whole time you’re just looking at me, you know? To set the mood—“

Taehyun kisses Beomgyu again, effectively cutting his boyfriend off. “ _I really like you too, baby._ ”

Beomgyu flushes. His face is on fire as he hits Taehyun again. The archer has used the pet name a few times before, but it still makes Beomgyu’s heart flip and tumble and do a fucking dance recital in his rib cage. He feels like he’s gonna combust on the spot.

Beomgyu slaps Taehyun’s arm one last time once the son of Apollo has stopped giggling and ends up kissing Taehyun again in spite. It isn’t fair how Taehyun can make Beomgyu feel all sorts of things so effortlessly, so Beomgyu wants to do the same.

He feels Taehyun’s grip tighten around his waist when he tilts his head to kiss Taehyun deeper. Any space between the two have long been closed, and it sends Beomgyu’s mind haywire.

Taehyun is the one who pulls away, chest heaving and lips red and swollen. His eyes are blown wide open as he looks at Beomgyu. His blonde hair is sticking all over the place, Beomgyu’s fingers still tangled at its tips.

“That was...”, Taehyun says, quite light headed. He licks his lips and keeps his eyes locked on Beomgyu. “Interesting.”

“Sorry.”, Beomgyu mumbles. His head is still foggy and his heart still refuses to calm down. “Got carried away a bit.”

“I could tell.”

They look at each other for awhile, the sunlight making them glow in their own bubble. 

Beomgyu clears his throat and breaks contact to look at the targets instead. He takes a step back but Taehyun’s hands stay firmly planted on his waist. 

“So, uh, archery?”

Taehyun then laughs and smiles _the smile_. With his eyes shaped into crescents and his dimples full on display, Beomgyu thinks Taehyun’s smile could compete with the sun. Actually, it definitely beats the sun. Taehyun is just pure sunshine at this point, Beomgyu realizes.

Taehyun presses a gentle kiss onto Beomgyu’s lips again, effectively sweeping the latter off his feet. It’s the softest kiss so far and it stuns Beomgyu ever so slightly.

When Taehyun pulls away, he plants another soft kiss on Beomgyu’s forehead.

“Tell you what.”, Taehyun says. “If you get a bullseye before I get, say, 15 bullseyes? Then I’ll sleep in your cabin later.”

Beomgyu cackles in excitement, a grin beginning to form as he kisses Taehyun’s cheek. Taehyun is definitely the perfect man for him.

“ _You’re on._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading this ?? :0 i hope u have a great day ahead <33
> 
> twitter - @ yyoonmoon ^^


End file.
